Entre SEIGAKU y el Host Club
by haruhi4chan
Summary: Crossover, Ryoma obtiene una beca para una escuela privada, donde Sakuno va tambien, el no lo sabe y ella se disfraza de hombre participando en el host club para pagar una vasija de 8000 euros, Ryoma vendra y cambiara todoEntren y lean este fic


Hola a todos de nuevo, aquí iniciando un nuevo fic, después de una difícil despedida de todo lo familiar para mi y un

nuevo intento para comenzar de nuevo en otro estado, hacer amigos es tan difícil … pero ese no es el punto. Gomen

por no actualizar los otros fics pero me distraigo mucho, me la paso divagando y no logro completar una idea.

En fin pasemos a los detalles aclaratorios del fic.

-Crossover, Ouran kokou Host Club y POT

-Ryosaku (obvio)

La historia puede tener cierto parecido con otro fic mío, es pura coincidencia, cuando me di cuenta ya era muy

tarde perdón. Ni me hubiera dado cuenta de no ser por …

Ahora si, para los que no conozcan la serie de Ouran Kokou Host Club, de Bisco Hatori, empiezo la historia desde

el principio de la serie y en cuanto a POT se desarrolla 3 años después de finalizada la serie.

Ryoma regresa de Estados Unidos a estudiar la preparatoria pero el y todo el equipo de SEIGAKU han sido

elegidos para adquirir una beca para un instituto privado, donde asisten hijos de personas influyentes de todo el

mundo. Es imposible que Sakuno este ahí o no?

Que se diviertan!

1.-Nani?!!!!!!

Sakuno Ryusaki caminaba entre pasillos de elegante decoración y refinado gusto arquitectonico, cualquiera que no

conociera el lugar diria que era algun tipo de museo lleno de invaluables obras de arte, no una escuela.

La academia Ouran un lugar que se distingue por alojar a famosos hijos de empresarios, presidentes y demas

personas influyentes de todo el mundo. La cuota es muy cara y es muy difícil tener el dinero suficiente para

estudiar ahí….

Grandes jardines, aulas de musica, experto cuerpo docente y todo tipo de clubs. Las becas son muy difíciles de

obtener, especialmente de nivel académico.

Aunque no lo crean Sakuno Ryusaki habia obtenido una beca por sus altas notas y buen desempeño en la

secundaria, desde que "Echizen" como le llamaba ahora, se habia ido, ella buscó una manera de pasar el tiempo para

esperarlo y no extrañarlo. Se volcó en el estudio, ponía todo de si misma. Sin haberlo planeado, sin siquiera

haberlo imaginado, la escuela succionó todo su tiempo y un día, después de 2 años, en el que hojeaba una revista

sobre deportes vió una foto de Echizen.

El rostro le era familiar, pero no recordaba su nombre, ni se acordaba de que ella lo quería… cuando por fin

recordó (unas 3 horas después) notó que había cambiado bastante

Hablando de grandes cambios, su apariencia se transformó totalmente, pelo rojizo CORTO, gafas, sueter grueso,

tenis viejos y pantalones holgados. Despeinada, desaliñada. (N.A: Esperaban una belleza no? Jajaja , luego vemos

eso) Muchos de sus compañeros y compañeras incluso la confundian con un chico, por que tan solo conocían su

apellido, a ella realmente ya no le importaba.

Hombre o Mujer cual es la diferencia? Se decia con desgano.

Bien, Sakuno no había logrado hacer un solo amigo, en esa escuela ser normal y común ,era como ser radioactivo

para muchos y ella se limitaba a ser ella misma.

En estos instantes ella busca un lugar tranquilo y solitario para leer y olvidarse por un momento de las

responsabilidades

3° sala de Música

-mmmmm…me pregunto si aquí no hay nadie-

Abre la puerta y cual es su sorpresa al encontrarse con seis apuestos jóvenes: Dos gemelos de cabello rojizo y

ojos gatunos, a ellos ya los habia visto, iban en su mismo grupo , un misterioso chico de gafas, uno que parecia un

niño pequeño rubio y de ojos castaños, el mas alto de apariencia ruda y otro que al parecer era el lider de cabello

rubio y ojos azules.

-Bienvenidas- exclaman al unisono

-Nani?!!!!

-A disculpa, tu eres El comun Ryusaki del que todos hablan o no?- Preguntaron ambos gemelos al unisono

- A creo que si

- y que buscas aqui- preguntaron de nuevo- acaso no sabes en donde estas?

-Chicos no sean tan rudos, el es un cliente potencial- calmado dijo el lider- recuerden los rumores sobre el y su

extraña vida personal

- Oye a que te refieres con eso?!!!... Espera CREES QUE SOY RARITO?!!!

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, estas en la 3° aula de musica, el club de anfitriones, las unicas que entran aquí son

chicas en busca de compañía

- Club de Anfitriones?...

-Si, aquí es el lugar donde se reunen los mas atractivos en esta escuela para hacer realidad las fantasias

románticas de todas las chicas encantadoras con tiempo de sobra.

-A ,a, a si?...

-El servicio de acompañamiento puede ser ofrecido a cualquiera mientras paguen la tarifa, no importa su clase

social o preferencia ….

Sakuno estaba muy nerviosa, el joven de ojos azules y cabello rubio hablaba mientras la seguía por la habitación….

Ella ya no lo escuchaba tan solo deseaba escapar de ese nido de locos…

En el centro de la habitación habia un pilar de mármol blanco, pero el pilar a pesar de su característico tallado no

llamaba tanto la atención como el jarrón verde de apariencia antigua e invaluable sobre el…

Sakuno se acercaba cada vez mas asustada…. Hasta que

Crash!!! – se escucho algo estrellar contra el piso

En el piso se esparcian figuras irregulares de lo que antes fuera un jarrón…

Sakuno más pálida que un muerto…

De verdad lo habria salvado, de hecho ya lo tenia en sus manos pero se le resbalo , y aquí vemos que Sakuno sigue

teniendo poca coordinación en sus movimientos.

Wow! Cuanto costaba ese jarrón Kyouya?- El gemelo le pregunta al joven de gafas

Pues su valor se calculaba en 8000 euros- Responde con toda calma

Sakuno se hizo polvo literalmente

-Lo único que te queda ahora es pagarnos- murmuró el niño pequeño sosteniendo un oso de peluche- Tamaki cual es

tu sugerencia para Ryusaki-kun

- Tu- señaló el líder a Sakuno – seras de ahora en adelante el perro del club de anfitriones!- haras mandados,

encargos y debes ser obediente ante cualquier orden que hagamos entendiste?!

-Perro…

El cuerpo de Sakuno estaba ahí pero su alma habia abandonado su cuerpo….

Hola, aquí continuando esto (wow por fin continuo un fic, viva yo!) ignoren el animado comentario, mejor lean. Ejem- algundiadominarelmundo- ejem eso lo escribi o lo pense… no se ustedes para que leen mis tonterias, vienieron por el fic no? Jejeje, (a veces yo misma me doy pena)¬ ¬

Crossover: Prince of Tennis, Ouran Kokou Host Club.

Ryosaku

2.- Días grises

Domingo al mediodía, gris y no muy frio aunque las nubes auguran una llovizna más tarde (N.A: me encantan los dias asi!)

Un apuesto joven camina lentamente por una calle poco transitada, su edad oscila entre los 15 y 14 años de edad, su destino: desconocido.

Se detiene frente a un puesto de revistas y llama su atención un aviso en letras grandes y brillantes, en una revista de actualidad. La compra.

Sigue su camino, revista en mano, la hojea, buscando el artículo de su interés. Finalmente lo encuentra y lee lo siguiente:

_Ryoma Echizen, joven prodigio del tenis. Estudiante de SEIGAKU. A sus quince años ha ganado todos los torneos a los que se ha presentado en su corta carrera, después de haber ganado el abierto de Estados Unidos regresa a su tierra natal. Las escuelas mas famosas se lo disputan, el ni siquiera se inmuta, "Cualquiera es buena" dice indiferente. _

_A pesar de sus palabras, el ya eligió, Ryoma Echizen estudiara la preparatoria en el Instituto Ouran, el cual ahora con su llegada posee al equipo completo de SEIGAKU, ganador de los nacionales dos años seguidos Era de esperarse de esta escuela de tanto prestigio que …_

Cerró la revista y la arrojo a un basurero cercano. No necesitaba seguir leyendo, realmente pensaba a que tipo de perdedores les interesaria husmear en la vida privada de los demas.

Y que hay de el? Que acaso no era el uno de ellos?

Pues el tenia todo el derecho a ser participe de SU vida.

Asi es, el mismisimo Ryoma Echizen, no una ilusión de fanáticas alocadas, o una imitación barata se dirigía hacia las canchas de tenis públicas a practicar un rato.

Los domingos siempre tan aburridos para el, con tan solo dos opciones para pasar el rato:

1.-Quedarse en su casa y tener que aguantar al baka de su padre, el gran monje pervertido o

2.-Ir a caminar y a practicar su deporte favorito en paz con el mundo.

Obviamente la opción 2 era la predilecta del tenista, que ahora estaba con su ropa de entrenamiento y siendo retado por un principiante de cuarta que no tenia ni idea de quien era el… le gustaba eso, generalmente todos aquellos que lo reconocian se rendian automáticamente y estaban felices con ser los acompañantes de tan virtuoso deportista (un imán para las chicas y definitivamente el camino seguro a la gloria de la popularidad).

Para el, todos eran una bola de hipócritas que lo detestaban profundamente, lo notaba en cada gesto.

Jugaba, sin esfuerzos, sin emoción,

Después de 5 minutos terminó finalmente la "humillante y patética masacre" como le llamaban los traunsentes ahora reunidos en torno a Echizen. Celebrándolo.

Suspiro, no penso que tan solo un juego bastara para derribar los animos del principiante, quien ahora se dedicaba a cantarle alabanzas. Pensó que tal vez esta ocasión seria distinto, gran equivocación.

No ponia demasiada atención a lo que le decian, simplemente dejo que el tiempo transcurriera hasta que se cansaran y lo dejaran ir.

_Asi era ahora su vida, en esto se había transformado, gris, aburrida y predecible. Al menos le quedaba la esperanza de que todo cambiara y llegara a encontrar algo que modificara todo esto…_

La noche caía sobre la ciudad y con ella una lluvia ligera. Ryoma Echizen, volvía a su hogar, fastidiado, cansado. Sin importarle la lluvia caminaba con lentitud. Tan solo queria echarse a dormir en algun rincón apartado, donde nadie lo pudiese molestar.

-Hola hijo! que bueno que ya regresaste ¿Quieres algo de cenar?-Le pregunto su madre al llegar

-No- respondió con frialdad. Si este fuera un dia normal, le contestaria a su madre cortésmente, pero de verdad no estaba de humor para aguantarse ni a el mismo

Casi vuela a su habitación, no quiere ver a su padre. Más bien no quiere que el LO vea en ese estado. No enciende la luz, camina a tientas por la oscuridad, las gotas de lluvia golpean con fuerza la ventana.

Llega a su cama y se recuesta, observa todo con detenimiento. Después cierra los ojos e intenta conciliar el sueño.

No puede, esta temblando de pies a cabeza. Un trueno retumba con violencia y el se esconde bajo las sabanas y cobijas. Tiene miedo…

El tenista de ojos ambar, frio y calculador tiene miedo. Pero no tan solo a la situación, tiene miedo de quedarse solo, de no poder encontrar lo que busca y quedarse hueco en ese sentido, la visión del vacio y la soledad aterra hasta el más valiente. Los truenos y esta oscuridad no son mas que emblemas para el de esa situción y por ello les teme.

_Ya habia pasado bastante tiempo, y el no se distinguia por una intachable paciencia, tal vez ya no esperaba nada de la vida y por ello no se dio cuenta que este era el preludio de una revolución que cambiaria para siempre esa situación, algo que comienza por algo que se considera insignificante._

Lunes por la mañana, un despertador suena alterando el sueño del prodigio del tenis. El definitivamente odia despertarse temprano.


End file.
